


Bulletproof Heart

by Tean



Series: Bullet Series [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: But this work is not rape or non-con, Implied Violence, M/M, PWP, Past Rape/Non-con, Porn with Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tean/pseuds/Tean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do YOU want?"<br/>"A kiss. One kiss, then you can leave."<br/>They never kissed. Kissing is too much, and they both know wanting is not having.</p><p>Or:It's hard to hate Jim Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bulletproof Heart

Bulletproof Heart

 

AOS Mirror

 

Mckirk

 

 ** **Warning：Past rape/non-con**** ** **/**** ** **violence****  

 

他的梦境是一场漫长的坠落。

噩梦如同默片，因匮乏而麻木。他穿着破了洞的旧式太空服，在虚无中旋转着浸入黑洞，星云全部停滞了微弱闪烁。

麦考伊跌碎回自己的身体中，惊醒，有两簇幽蓝光焰提醒他这是人世，半秒后他发现那是柯克的眼睛。

“麦考伊已醒，”柯克从离他不远的位置打开通讯器，字词间冰硬得像是冻住，“安全部门，派两个人上来把他移到我的舱室。”

失重感依然控制着他的大脑，或者说药物的眩晕效果仍在继续。他闻到一股潮湿的咸味，让他的干黏舌苔软成苦涩唾液。

两个少尉安静现身在监护室门口，小心翼翼从两侧把他从床上一路拖到舰长舱室。他想说自己会走，他想挣开他们的钳制，但他的膝盖不听使唤，不平衡让他反胃呕吐。他们把他放在门口，像丢弃只流浪动物，冲无言跟在他们身后的柯克行了礼便匆匆离开。

麦考伊扶着身侧的柜子站起身，虚汗淋漓的手指在木制表面发滑。

室内没有开灯，只有舰上黄色警报一闪一顿的光勉强勾出对方轮廓。柯克走到他面前，双手背在身后，呼吸里带着点啸声。

“怎么？”他问，张开像是被缝在一起的嘴唇。

一只手从柯克的背后冲出，堪堪落在他的脸颊旁侧，不知是想要攻击还是撕毁。

但落在他脸颊上的是一个抚摸。柯克顺着他的颈侧线向下，略过肩头，向后延伸，握住肋骨下侧，把他拉近。柯克的手僵硬而尴尬，犹豫而别扭，好像他知道拥抱的原理而从未实践过。

“你差点死了。”柯克说，好像这就能解释他现在不符常理的行为一样。

“难道不是你命令我去送死？”他回敬，困惑且讥讽。是柯克明知冒险的可能让他一起跳下那道悬崖，也是柯克现在主动展示出循环之外的隐含语言。

他们的关系应该是相互伤害，相互痛恨，而非现在这样——

柯克似乎被他的话激怒了。这位惯于不动声色的帝国舰长沐浴在忽橙忽红的色调中，金发熊熊燃着，眼珠由蓝转黑。

麦考伊等着被下令拖出去丢进痛苦亭甚至外太空，但柯克后退了一步：“到床上去，脱光。”

——还是和以前一样。星舰之上没什么新鲜事。

麦考伊在军官培育项目训练的一周后才能够自如以裸体面对任何情景，只有想象他在进行手术能让他平静；至于自如以服从态度应对任何长官，舌尖一卷说出“是，长官”？它已变成镌刻骨髓的动作记忆。他做得不好，但他终归学会了不再低头试图掩盖自己因愤怒而灼痛的脸颊，因为尴尬反而带给发令者快感；他也学会了如何在眼睛里隐藏任何情绪，以此作为自己的防弹背心。

但此时此刻，在黑暗笼罩下，他反而觉得暴露无力。但他知道反抗会以什么结果收场。

麦考伊以最快速度剥掉自己身上的病号服：“什么姿势？”

“面朝上。”

他照做。双手交叠在腹部，构成一个不完整的防御姿态。眼睛盯着天花板，追逐几条光斑移动。耳朵塞满引擎嘶鸣，提醒他有多么远离地球。

他等着。想着这回会是什么，捆绑会用手铐还是绸带，嘴塞会用塑料还是衣物，高潮会遥遥无期还是快速。不论是什么，做爱——性交更恰当，从离不开苦痛与折磨。

走过来的柯克手里拿着……毯子？

麦考伊在对方给自己盖上毯子的时候勉强忍住没动，等待揭露阴谋。他向自己的右侧微微偏头，看着柯克在床边的地板上坐下来，抓住自己的手。

柯克只是抓着它，常年握着相位枪以及匕首的粗糙指尖从他手心滑过，行走河流交错的掌纹，到达腕部的脉搏。柯克来来回回得把玩，直到麦考伊因为轻柔的痒意而控制不住得退缩，才把指头挤进麦考伊的指缝里去，变成十指相扣的拳头。

直到这时麦考伊才发现柯克的愤怒已经无影无踪，取而代之的是他说不清的……温和。这种温和在他的脸上如此不谐，全然虚幻，几乎惧人。

“你想要什么？”

柯克抬眼看他，年轻暴君的恣意从面容上褪去，只余下他本身。但柯克本身是什么呢？麦考伊所知一切都是被拥有，被想要，被使用，被施暴。他是施虐者也是受害者。他再次提醒自己他恨柯克，恨这个把他从乔治亚绑进舰队的男人，恨这个蔑视世间一切的男人，恨这个——恨这个甚至不知道如何拥抱的男人。

“麦考伊，”柯克反问，“你想要什么？”

他想要自由。

“希望我不赶尽杀绝的是你，要求我医治船员的是你，但是一旦有任何机会，你的自毁倾向就让你追赶死亡，我从未命令你送死。你尊重的不是生命本身，你想要的也不是治病救人，你想要的是什么？”

他想要家乡。

“至于我想要的，很简单，麦考伊。一个吻。给我一个吻你就可以离开，在最近的空间站搭第一班穿梭艇回地球。”

麦考伊猛地直起身，不可置信得看着柯克。

对方毫无动摇。他的脸庞上还覆着层冰凉的水汽，然而他的肌肤存着滚烫的阳光。

麦考伊深吸气，坐到床沿，伸出没有被握住的那只手去够柯克的后脑。

一个吻而已。

他们没接过吻。他们咬、吮、舔、弄——但从不是吻。也许因为他们下意识里都明白仅仅嘴唇相贴也是亲密的表现，而亲密与欲望水火不容。欲望简单明了，来去任意；至于亲密？亲密是这个以敲诈与掠夺为光荣的世界里，最易被破坏和利用的东西。当他意识到柯克实际上想要的是什么之后不由得想要苦笑，他让自己落入了另一个更精密的圈套。

麦考伊叹出那口一直屏住的气，凑近柯克，直到他们鼻尖相触。

随后是嘴唇相贴。

柯克闭着眼睛，金色睫毛颤动，看上去几近脆弱。他告诉自己这样足够，他告诉自己可以退开，但他却在继续，用尽全力，停不下自己。

他恨他。

因为柯克是这个世界的黄金男孩，完美造物。他恨柯克的代表与象征。

他不恨他。

因为柯克是这个世界的虔诚学徒，无暇后裔。他所恨的不是柯克本身。

在柯克拖拽着他登岸休假并把他推进一间专门空出来的医院告诉他好好利用为帝国做贡献时。在柯克略微踏前一步将他挡在舰队指挥部上将的掠夺视线之后时。在柯克为他找到一些埋在数据库深处的书籍并留他一人追念以往时。

那些时候他很难去恨他。

柯克贴着他的嘴唇融化了。他用手压住麦考伊的肩膀将他定在原处，伸出舌尖舔舐他的唇缝，缓慢而轻柔，如同请求进入。

麦考伊无法拒绝他。从来都不能。

柯克从他最里侧的牙齿开始，用舌头颗颗数过，随后在口腔里搅起战争，翻卷追逐，直到榨出麦考伊肺里的最后一丝空气。

“嘘。”柯克抹去他脸颊上的湿痕，“嘘。”

那不是泪水。他也绝没在哭泣。

上一次他感受到在乎与互动是什么时候？上一次他尝到甜蜜与呵护是什么时候？是与乔瑟琳相爱时吗？他们能够忘记世间残酷，无知活在爱情故事的完美童话里，并意图带来一个生命延续他们自己。

然而乔瑟琳已死。乔安娜已死。

等到他从沉沦中回神时，他已经仰躺在那张他再熟悉不已的床上，柯克跪在他的两腿之间，勃起的阴茎硬邦邦得抵着他的下腹，继续他标记般的亲吻。这次是从趾尖，柯克的嘴唇游过他的小腿，在膝弯略作停留，点过他的大腿内侧，带来一串电流。

他下意识收紧抵在柯克后背的脚踝。

两根手指在他的入口处徘徊，以试探但坚定的速度推进。无论之前他们做过多少次，麦考伊还是会在扩张时感觉不适，被撑开，肌肉因为张缩而火辣，被进入，肠道因为异物而敏感。柯克几乎是立刻加进了第三根手指，用适度的韵律把他彻底打开，同时含住他的一侧乳尖，用舌头在他的乳晕四周画圈，用牙齿轻轻戏耍，直到他感到红肿难受，似乎连轻吹一口气都会感到刺痛。

麦考伊在感官浪潮之中漂荡，唯一坚固的事物就是柯克握着他的手。

他感觉如此……满溢。不仅是被填满，他能感觉有什么早已遗弃的东西想从肌肤之下爬出，从喉咙之内喊出。他在自己说出什么后悔的话之前死死咬住嘴唇。

柯克进入他时从没如此谨慎。他给他时间适应头部，浅浅进出，之后是细长的身部，节奏慵缓。习惯于粗暴与强硬的麦考伊询问上看，柯克也正望着他。猎人捉住猎物，视线嵌和胶着。

那片无法分类的纯粹明蓝让人窒息。

他想他看到了一丁点暖意。

一丁点——让他忘记他恨这个人的东西——让他忘记他恨自己的东西。

他为自己裹上了防弹的无感，让他能够过滤伤害与不安，同时也筛去了共情与官感。他知道柯克在试图用行动说出无法出口的话，表达无法展示的感觉。

我知道，他想，我知道。但我不能。

柯克也明白。一个他那样的精明之人怎么可能读不懂支离破碎的伪装。柯克张嘴，但没有声音，仿佛他的声带锈死，仿佛他的话是毒药。他只是用那汪交叠的蓝色看他，让麦考伊沉溺，让麦考伊上浮，直到他的灵魂在往复循环中脱离，进入到柯克的身体。

他抓住他。感受他。成为他——拥抱他。

拥为一体，高潮合一。

有一颗子弹钻进，感觉如此清晰。

不知过了多久之后，柯克轻轻将他们翻成侧躺的姿势，没有从他体内退出，没有松开握住的手，另一只手环过麦考伊的胸膛，像幼童搂紧玩具。

没有人真正区分过到底是幼童占有玩具，还是玩具拥有幼童。

就像也没有人真正区分过恨和它的镜像之间那道模糊的界限。

柯克故意将告别拖延漫长。麦考伊默许了这种漫长。

他能感觉到身后人若隐若现的呼吸，以及每一个无意识的小动作，知晓柯克会一直保持清醒。而他也会一直保持清醒，毕竟他也知晓——

他的梦境只会是一场漫长的坠落。

 

 

FIN

 

 

 


End file.
